Mockingjay Mom
by Mikayla. Hey thats my name
Summary: Have you ever wondered about what happens to Katniss and Peeta's kids? Well this is the story abot there son  who i named Pristine Rye Mellark because it doesn't tell you the name of the children in the book, you learn more about there names later on
1. Ch1 Burnt toast and cracked rocks

Mockingjay Mom.

Ch.1 Burnt toast and cracked rocks.

If my mom is the girl on fire and my dad the boy with the bread, does that make me the burnt toast? Because that's what I sure feel like some times. Every year we learn about the Hunger Games and every year they talk about my parents. Everyone expects me to be like my mom a great hunter, a rock that keeps being kicked and thrown and they try so hard to break but they never do. She stays strong and stone cold. They don't even make a crack. Or they want me to be like my dad, the hopeless romantic that will do any thing to get his girl; bake her pies, offer to die, do ANYTHING to protect her.

But I'm not them. I am Pristine Rye Mellark. I am a 14 year old boy with blonde curly hair and gray eyes. I am not like my mom tough and strong. I am not my dad warm and inviting. I am not my amazing sister, Kathleen Rose Mellark who's great at apparently everything! I am a boy who struggles in math and can't even fight off a fly.

Your probably interested in my sister Kathleen and how "amazing" she is. While my parents or anybody else don't say it we all know it. She can fish, hunt, bake, paint, and actually do math, which is more then I can do. She is really pretty but in an odd way, some how the blue eyes go well with her pitch black hair. But I'm not a complete loss cause because I'm really good with rope, lucky me. Great talent right? Can I hunt, fish, bake, paint, do math, or anything retaining to using your brain? Nope, but I can tie a knot!

Maybe someday I will have a useful skill.


	2. Ch2  My names a flower Great

Ch.2 My names a flower?...Great

I've always wondered what my name stands for so I asked my mom and she told me that she was doing something and to go ask my father. So I did. He told me "Pristine is a type of rose and its kind of been a thing in Katniss… I mean your mom's family to be named after plants and its been a thing in my family to name us after bread that's why your middle name is Rye."

I'm named after a flower. Great, that will earn me HUGE street cred' and to make it better my middle name is a type of bread! Well dad says Kathleen is a type of rose to, so at least I'm not the only one. What I don't get is her middle name is rose, why are my parents obsessed with roses? I wouldn't be surprised if the had another kid and named it primrose! That one has rose in the name!

I wonder why my mom's family is named after plants it's not like they were gardeners or farmers they were medics and coal miners! And supposedly my mom had a sister but they never talk about her. My dad said she was a brave little girl and my mom cared deeply about her and it was still a sore subject for her to discus. At least my dad's family with the bread makes a little sense I mean they are bakers.

When I have kids I'm going to give them manly names (well just the boys I'll let my wife chose the girls), not some flower or bread name that will cause them embarrassment. I'll give them names like Bob or Jimmy or Steve, ya those are manly names those are some of the most awesome names I have ever heard from this super old country (I'm talkin' millions of years here) called "The United States of America." It sounded like a pretty cool place to live you know intill they got into this huge war with all these other countries and they like ended up changing the earths surface or shape or whatever into what it is now, but I'd say Human beings have really developed since then. Well after what happened with the Hunger Games and all. It's been pretty smooth sailing since then. It's weird how my mom can have such a big affect on the whole country.


	3. Ch3 My parents have a STRANGE relations

Ch.3 My parents have a STRANGE relationship.

As we all know my parents aren't normal. They do the strangest things like I know they say the Hunger Games messes you up mentally and stuff but can it really have that big of an affect on people? If so the people that died in the Hunger Games are probably the lucky ones, at least they don't have to deal with the aftermath.

Some times we will all just be sleeping peacefully and calm and then all of a sudden there will be this blood curtailing scream and I'll run to my parents in my "Robo Jimmy" pajamas (which is kind of embarrassing but he's just so cool!) with a baseball bat, and string. Just to find when I get there my parents asleep and my dads arms wrapped around my mom. So then I just stumble back to bed bewildered on why this happens every 'now-and-then'.

One thing that I'm almost certain is from there experience in the Hunger Games is my dad will be perfectly fine and then next thing ya know he's throwing a cupcake at your head! Then he says "I'm Peeta Mellark I am married to Katniss Everdeen we have two kids and live in district 12. There are no more Hunger games. Snow is dead. Coin is dead. Every thing is better now. Real or not real?" and my mom always says "Real". And then he goes back to frosting the cupcakes or putting buns in the oven like nothing happened!

*And one thing I truly don't get is my dad will steel my moms bow, run up to her and start singing "Such beautiful eyes! Do do do do do doo" then he will like spin around her and out of no where whip out a pie and sing "I'll bake you pies! Do do do do do doo" and its like this whole song! I just don't get it! (**and neither do you if you haven't seen the video. Hehe**) Then they both start laughing like that's some huge inside joke! Then my mom will say "My eyes are NOT that big!" and make her eyes look really big. THAT MAKES NO SENSE! Why would you make your eyes bigger if you were telling them that your eyes aren't big! But then they start laughing even harder and that's when I just walk away.

/**Author Note!~ Ok to under stand that last paragraph you have to see this hunger games parody its called Hunger games I wanna go (it's the blue icon with Brittany Spears and a Mockingjay pin {you'll know it when you see it}) anyway its by Winterspringpro and it's a really funny video and will make that last paragraph make A LOT more sense. Review, Please?**\\


	4. Ch4 I love our cat!

Ch.4 I love our cat!

We have a cat called Reese's Cup. Apparently his dad and my mom had a tiff when they were younger. So I don't know why she kept him if she hated him something about him being my aunts cat or whatever but either way I'm glad she kept him, because if she didn't then we wouldn't have Reese's Cup! I don't know what I would do with out Reese (that's my short name for him.)!

Reese and I do EVERYTHING together he's my best friend! Sometimes we chase butterflies together! I mean I don't understand why my parents are so concerned that my best friend is a cat, I mean I have human friends but Reese is just so much more better then them! There just jealous they (my human friends) can't be that close to me, they just don't compare to his cute, soft, cuddle-y-ness!

One day I brought Reese with me to school in my shirt, but he jumped out when I was getting some water. I had to chase him down the hall way and ran into Mr. Johnson and got detention. That's why I don't take him to school anymore but I still love him even if he did get me detention, and a wedgie (long story), and a black eye (another long story),and a wow I haven't realized if gotten hurtin' this much because of my cat.

/**Author Note~ Sorry this one was so short but I promise the next one will be longer. Wuv Mikayla **\\


	5. Ch5 The strange writer lady

Ch.5 The strange writer lady

One day Reese and I are playing with this ball of string and there's this knock on the door. So I pick Reese up and answer the door (with Reese in one arm). There is a lady standing there with REALLY out of date clothing I mean she looks like she's from 2011! She claims her name is Suzanne Collins and she's a writer and would like to interview my parents. Naturally I started asking her a million questions. Do you like my face? Which District are you from? How long have you lived in that district? Don't you just love Reese's Cup's posture? I think Reese is the poster cat for "Puss n' Boots" ; don't you agree? I wonder why my parents act the way they act, have they always acted that way? Why are you at my house again? Isn't my face just perfect? I think I hide that part where I got a scar from a cup cake accident really well. Then she interrupted me and said "Um can I please talk to parents" '_Why?_' I asked. Not that she ever answered me. Just then my mom came up behind me and they went for a "walk"

I felt it was time for me to exercise my ninja skills. I saw the path they were taking and took a short cut to get ahead and found a tree that would intersect there path. I climbed on to a branch that hung above the path and when I saw them coming I leaned in to hear what they where talking about. "If it was ok with you and Peeta I…" _CLUNK. SNAP. CRASH._ I fell right in front of them. Literally right in front of them if they had taken another step I would have fallen on top of them. That would have been BAD.

My mom started yelling "What are you doing? You could have hurt Suzanne! She is a guest to our District!" Notice how she said SUZANNE not YOURSELF. My mommy loves me so much that she doesn't think when I fall I wouldn't hurt myself! BEAT THAT KATHLEEN!

I got up and dusted myself off. Ms. Suzanne (my mommy also said not to call adults by there names) stared at me like I was crazy. So I yelled "THERES A CAT IN THAT BAG I MUST FREE IT!" and ran away. After I let the cat out of the bag I bought an ice cream cone and when I grabbed it I accidentally grabbed it by the ice cream and not the cone. My hand was all cold and sticky so I ran away crying (not realizing the ice cream was still in my hand so it got all over my face too). When I got home Mrs. Writer and the Mockingjay were sitting at the table with the bread boy. When I walked in I had stopped crying but I still had ice cream all over. My mom said to go take a shower and I said "I will but first I want to go do something". I ran outside and because it was fall the trees had shed there leaves. Still sticky I started rolling around the leaves and became **THE LEAF MAN! **DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! So then I ran around roaring at people while I was covered in leaves and dried ice cream. Good times, good times.

When I went back inside my mom put her face in her palm and started shaking her head. My dad chuckled (chuckled not giggled CHUCKLED) and said to Ms. Suzanne "We can't say he's not an active boy."

I tried to get Reese to get in the shower with me but he refused to go in. So I just locked him in the bathroom with me. His meows and hisses soothed me, I don't understand why he was so upset that I locked him in the bathroom with me. What a strange cat.


	6. Ch6 Meetin' Gale

Ch.6 Meetin' Gale

One day Reese and I are playing with this dead caterpillar he found, and he ate it… isn't the natural circle of life BUETIFUL. After I realized the caterpillar couldn't survive in Reese's Cup's stomach I started crying. The natural circle of life is SO UNFAIR! Little chucky with a Z (that's what I named him) was so young (I think)! Reese just went down two notches on my coolness scale, but he's still on top.

Anyway so then there was a knock so I dried up the last of my tears and went to go answer the door (a few words of advice don't try to use a blow drier to dry your tears), but I was intercepted by my dad. He said "one of your Mom's..uhh old friends (?) is visiting today so..um how do I word this nicely… DON'T SCARE HIM AWAY AND TRY AND BE NORMAL!" They act like I'm going to tackle him as soon as he walks in the door, I'm not THAT crazy!

My dad opens the door and a man (who I later learn is named Gale) and a lady (who I later learn is named Lilly). Ok so I couldn't help it my cat/knot tying /yarn playing instincts kicked and I couldn't control myself! Personally I think my parents over reacted but whatever I'll just tell you what happened and let you decide.

Ok so the man at the door had a spool full of PINK YARN FISHING TWINE! THAT'S THE BEST KIND OF YARN OUT THERE! And you can only get it from district 4 or 2 (if you have connections)! Like I said I couldn't help myself. I tackled Gale and ran to a corner and started playing with the yarn.

Honestly I don't think what I did was THAT bad. I think my dad over reacted, I liked my mom's idea way better! Anyway so my dad got REALLY mad and locked me outside the house (luckily Reese escaped so I wasn't alone).

At first I just wondered around a little. Then it got dark and I'm afraid of the dark (thank goodness Reese was there! I would have passed out if he wasn't!) so I started crying and banging on the door in till they let me in. I did that for 20 minutes. WOO-HOO NEW RECORD! They gave me a biscuit and told me to go to bed. I did but I showed them how I felt about the subject. I didn't brush my teeth. HAH TAKE THAT DAD! Your dentist bill is going to coast more so HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LOCKING ME OUTSIDE!

~Next Day: Mom's way~

Gale and Lilly spent the night at our house in the guest room. Gale is actually pretty cool but he's had a lot of bad things happen to him, but he says he's happy now. He left right after breakfast so then I had to deal with my mom, this should be fun. Instead of her getting mad like usual she just took me to this really cool place! They made me do all these fun test (not like my math test they were like coloring pictures!). Then they locked me in this white room with PILLOW WALLS! It was so much fun! I was literally bouncing of the walls! HAHA I MADE A JOKE HAHA! Then I started to get hungry I started shouting "CAN I GET A BUGER OR SOME THING? I MEAN I'M SO HUNGRY I COULD EAT A WHOLE 5 BUGERS!" ….They gave me a saltine…ON A SILVER PARACUET! THAT'S MY SECOND FAVORITE TYPE OF CRACKER! I gnawed on it slowly for a while to make it last for a long time but then I just shoved it in my mouth 'cause I was tired of chewing. Then I fell asleep and dreamt about Billy the three legged Unicorn.


	7. Ch7 Dr Fun & Pretty Pickles

Ch7 Dr. Fun & Pretty Pickles

The next day when I woke up I was not in the white pillow room. I was so upset I started crying while the evil scientist in the corner wrote on a clip board. I MUST BE HIS TEST SUBJECT! HOW COULD MY MOM BETRAY ME LIKE THIS? The evil scientist introduced himself as Dr. Pedro Akakakaka Jeanzolie (I love saying his name!). I yelled at him to not shoot me with laser. He wrote more stuff down. This went on for an hour. Till he said, "Ok that will do for today Mr. Mellark." and handed my mom a slip of paper.

On the way out of the building we stopped at this place called a Pharmacy. Who knew aces had farms? I thought they were just cards! Turns out there were no cards or plants there, so disappointing. Once my mom handed the lady the paper she handed my mom this tube full of mini capsules.

When it was dinner my mom gave me one of the capsules and told me to take one. At first I felt fine but then I felt AMAZING! Everything started getting really colorful and pretty. OH IT WAS SO PRETTY! I started spinning in circles to see all the beautiful things in the room. Then my dad said, "Are you ok son? Here do you want a pickle?"

It was the most beautiful pickle I had ever seen AND IT TALKED!

I grabbed the pickle and ran to my room. I think I might have been laughing hysterically but I'm not 100% on anything since, well, I was born.

As I was in the closet of my room playing with my pickle I over heard some of my parent's conversation through the vent. It went kind of like this;

Dad: Was that the side effects or some thing?

Mom: No, I don't understand why he's acting like this Dr. Pedro said the pills would make him calmer and well _Normal_.

Dad: Please Katniss; We Know that boy will never be normal no matter how much medicine we give him.

Mom: Peeta lets try and be hopeful about this, wow I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth.

Dad: (he chuckles a little) Maybe you should take him back to Dr. Pedro to try something else.

Mom: Ya, I guess. Ugh what are we going to do with that kid.

Dad: We could send him to Haymitch for a week.

And they both burst out laughing.

Who's this guy named Haymitch? Is he the weird old man with the geese?

THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN! I can see why my parents would want to send me to him he is OBVIOUSLY an AMAZING mentor for the young! He would never hurt me! Ok fine so maybe I'm the only one who hurts me but I'm sure I'd be a lot less likely to run into a something at his house like a bottle or wall (those things are so stubborn! They see me walking that way but they NEVER move!)

Oh I can't wait to meet Haymitch and see Dr. Pedro again!


	8. Ch8 Dr Pedro is MEGA cool

Ch.8 Dr. Pedro is MEGA cool

(Dr. Pedros voice in **Bold** when they are having discussion, k? k. Review Please!)

Dr. Pedro Akakakaka Jeanzolie is 

Cool! After he was done "Testing" me he got me some frozen yogurt! I think I'll tell you about my testing first though. After a brief but intense discussion about butterflies he asked me to count to ten. What does he think I am an idiot? Of course I can count to ten! See 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. See I know how to count! For some odd reason though he kept making me count over and over again, so over and over again it was "1, 2, 4, 5… **Please start over for me Mr. Mellark. **Ok 1, 2, 4… **Start over. **1, 2, 4, **Start over. **1, 2, 4, 5, 6…** Mr. Mellark why are you not saying 3? **What is this '3' you speak of? (Katniss slaps her face wither palm and starts to shake her head) **The number between 2 and 4. **THERES A NUMBER THERE? ** Yes. **Well this is new news to me. When did they add this number to the numbphabet? **The numbphabet?** Yes, the numbphabet, the alphabet for numbers. So when was three added? **Oh how silly of me, and its been in the 'numphabet' longer then you have been alive. **Then how have I never heard of it….wait a minute…3… that rings a bell! Where do I know that from… Oh of course it's the letter between C and D! **Um no Pristine it's a number, between 2 and 4. We just went over this. **I have no clue what your talking about. **Ok that will be all for today Mr. Mellark.**"

Forget sooo- cool, Dr. Pedro is MEGA cool! HE SENT ME BACK TO KINDERGARDEN! Now I can focus on my 1, 2, 4's and A, B, C's! Finally some challenging work! That stuff in 8th grade was so over rated.

…..Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

/**Sorry this one was so short, maybe if there was more REVIEWS I could write longer chapters ;) jk but please do review it's greatly appreciated.**\\

3 Mikayla!


End file.
